


Father Of My Child

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Concept Art Solas, F/M, Heavy Angst, Not Trespasser DLC Compliant, Pregnancy, Spoilers, Trespasser DLC, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: "I suspect you have questions," he states matter-of-factly, looking over his shoulder at her hunched figure. It looks like she's gained weight since he last saw her; good, she was always a little too thin."Fen'Harel," she chokes out, looking up him with her trademark scowl, showing no sign of weakness or vulnerability, despite being at the old gods mercy. He almost smiles when he realises just how stubborn she still is, as if no time had passed at all; until she stands up, leaning on her staff and holding her arm in a vain attempt to lessen the pain, and reveals her stomach.





	Father Of My Child

 She stumbles past the petrified qunari, barely taking notice of them. She is the picture of a woman on a mission, eyebrows knitted together and lips pursed into a thin line, her eyes cold and set on the back of the man who ruined  _everything._ She knows she still loves him, and it just makes her angrier.

 "You're him, you-" she begins, but is cut off by a white hot pain running up and down her left arm. He tenses his shoulders at her cry of pain, her usually stoic nature bursting at the seams, trying to hold her together. He does something with his magic- what, she doesn't know- and says:

 "I suspect you have questions," he states matter-of-factly, looking over his shoulder at her hunched figure. It looks like she's gained weight since he last saw her; good, she was always a little too thin.

"Fen'Harel," she chokes out, looking up at him with her trademark scowl, showing no sign of weakness or vulnerability, despite being at the old gods mercy. He almost smiles when he realises just how stubborn she still is, as if no time had passed at all; until she stands up, leaning on her staff and holding her arm in a vain attempt to lessen the pain, and reveals her stomach. He almost loses it right there.

 A thick silence settles between them, the only noises coming from Ellana, her ragged breaths and the magic thrumming around her unconsciously. He stares at her stomach, the round bump there and can't stop thinking about how there is  _no way that's just her flesh._ She glares into his eyes, the way they seem more deep-set and tired than before. He is torn between running like a coward sooner rather than later or hugging her. She is torn between setting her pent up magic loose on him or kissing him.

 "How-"

 "Seven months; it's yours," she curtly replies, faking a cold demeanor in favor of not breaking down that very moment. He opens and closes his mouth, still staring at her stomach, before snapping his gaze back up to her eyes, forcing himself to focus on the brilliant green orbs staring into his very soul.

 He tentatively takes a step towards her, looking smaller and more timid than she's ever seen him and it reminds her of just how very real all of this is. When she doesn't ready an attack or show any sign of backing out, he walks closer and closer until they're face to face and he's towering over her but it feels like she's the one in control here and it scares him and he doesn't know what to do he doesn't know what to say he doesn't  _know_ -

 And suddenly her lips are on his, and everything is soft and still for a moment. He rests his hands on her hips, noticing that they're wider and softer than before. He tries his hardest to give the large heat of a  _child_ pushing against him no notice, but fails when she guides his hand to her abdomen. They break apart for air, simply staring into each others eyes as he holds the living being within her in his hands. The silence is comforting for once. Until:

 "Stay. Please, ma vhenan,  _stay._ don't do this. Don't destroy this world just so you can hold onto history, don't destroy  _me,_ your  _child. Please,_ " She all but begs and it doesn't sound right on her usual low and steady voice. He clenche his eyes shut tight and lowers his face downwards, swallowing the jagged lump in his throat. She refuses to let him off the hook so easily and holds his face in her good hand hand, forcing him to face her as she whipes a single, stubborn tear from his cheek with her thumb. He takes a deep breath, steadies himself and opens his eyes again.

 "I wish I could, vhenan, but I  _c-can't,_ " Solas utters and he can _feel_ how both of them break a little more at his words. They're forced and he's not even sure if he wants to go through with his plan anymore, but soldiers through the pain until he can come to a decision he knows how to make.

 She doesn't say anything else, simply letting her staff fall as she places her Fade-touched hand on the other side of his face. He wraps his arms around her waist with care, a stark contrast to the brash and impulsive way she holds onto him like a life-line. She leans her forehead against his chest, shoulders shaking as she finally breaks and lets her tears fall in ugly, messy streaks down her blotched and bloodied face. She feels disgusting- like one of those stupid, naive girls from some love story -and wants nothing more than to pinch herself and wake up to discover it's all just a bad, bad,  _bad dream._ He rests his chin on the crown of her head, thick, brown hair tickling his skin and if he closes his eyes he can pretend that none of it's happening.

 But it is happening. It isn't a bad dream, it's real and if they don't move soon it'll hurt more when it's over.

 "Find me in The Fade, vhenan, promise me," she whimpers against his tear-stained armour, the tips of her fingers brushing against the roots of his dreads- she wants to run her fingers through them, but hesitates - and she relishes in the way his skin is still as soft as it was seven months ago.

 "I promise. Ar lath ma, vhenan," Solas answers and he breaks from her caress to pick up Ellanas staff and return it. They refuse to meet each others gaze as they stand there, his hand still holding lightly onto the wood of her staff, incase even one look at each other brings them back to where they began and one of them breaks and follows the other into whatever hell is left waiting for them. He leans forward and leaves one last kiss on her forehead and begins to walk toward the giant Eluvian before them. Just as he's about to step in, she calls his name.

 "No matter what happens, no matter who we become; I promise you that this child will know its father. No matter what it takes, she  _will_ know who you really are," she struggles through the roughness still in her throat. He looks back at her and smiles.

 As he walks through the Eluvian in a last selfish, cowardly act, there is but one thought left on his mind:

**_"She."_ **


End file.
